A toda espera
by Galletita Naranja
Summary: Dina sobre protectora, Rocky histérica, Cece molesta, Deuce celoso, Ty perezoso y Gunther emotivo. –Felicidades señorita Jones, usted está embarazada. –¡No es justo, aún no estoy lista para ser madre! .:Gece:.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Shake It Up o A todo Ritmo no es mío.**

**A/N: En varios países, en tal materia escolar, se hace un proyecto en donde a una pareja de alumnos, comúnmente un chico y una chica, se les entrega un objeto o muñeco para que lo cuiden. Digo objeto porque a mí nunca me hicieron hacerlo con un juguete de bebé sino con una planta.**

**En 3er grado fue una papa… Poor me! x'D Fue tan divertido.**

* * *

**…**

**…**

**Chapter 1. Las maravillosas noticias**

–Felicidades señorita Jones, usted está embarazada.

Okey. ¿Por cuánto tiempo se había quedado dormida esta vez? Todo se le hacía muy confuso. Por lo que recordaba, esa misma mañana vio a Rocky ir a buscarla a su casa, a su madre salir al trabajo, a Flynn irse a la escuela, luego entró a clases y ahora debían estar en el último periodo escolar.

Se encontraba escéptica, primero porque no tenía idea de qué hablaba y segundo porque no tampoco prestó atención desde que inició su clase.

Todos a su alrededor la miraban, sorprendidos, algunos cuchicheando pero el único lo suficientemente curioso alzó la voz.

–¿Y… se puede saber quién es el padre de la pobre criatura? –Gunther preguntó con un poco de burla, dándose cuenta de antemano que todo era un juego del profesor para que Cece dejara o hiciera algo que no fuera roncar sobre su pupitre.

Esperando por la risa general de sus alumnos, el hombre contestó igual de divertido.

–Debería saber, señor Hessenheffer, que es usted.

La sonrisa de Gunther desapareció, todos lo miraron al instante y él trató de esconder su avergonzado rostro.

–¡Hermano! –Tinka, a su lado, se llevó una mano al corazón– ¿Cómo pudiste?

Cece todavía no entendía así que como Tinka, ella miró a Rocky buscando respuestas.

–No, no es verdad Cece –dijo ella, antes de seguir el maestro se le adelantó.

–Como al parecer, sólo pocos han prestado atención les explicaré que he decidido ya su proyecto para final de semestre. Tengan en cuenta que lo tomaré como el cuarenta por cierto de su calificación –se escuchó un resoplido general, salvo de Rocky que estaba emocionada.

El maestro comenzó a anotar en la pizarra ¨Proyecto de paternidad¨, varios resoplidos o quejas surgieron de parte de muchos.

–Traté de colocar unas ligeras diferencias a la hora de la realización. Constaremos de dos etapas, que durarán una semana cada una. La primera abarca el estado de la mujer del primer hasta el mes de nacimiento del niño. La segunda se basará, como seguramente saben, en la crianza del bebé. –volvió su vista al frente –¿Alguna pregunta?

Rocky levantó la mano.

–Sobre la primera etapa –dudó–. ¿A qué se refiere con exactitud?

Los demás se interesaron, a decir verdad no comprendían bien esa parte.

–Buena pregunta señorita Blue –el maestro se acercó a su escritorio, tomando una caja que había colocado al entrar, se la entregó a una alumna–. Vayan pasando las bolsas, una para cada alumna. –se acercó otra vez a la pizarra–. Las páginas del libro 56 a 59 del libro, explican las etapas del embarazo. Lo que acabo de entregarles es para hacer más realista sus trabajos, junto con compañeros que les asignaré –esta vez miró a Cece que estaba entusiasmada en su teléfono y a Gunther que estaba viéndose en un espejo de mano–. Y como decía antes, señor Hessenheffer y señorita Jones harán pareja.

–¿¡QUÉ!? –gritaron ambos pero no pudieron quejarse a la mirada de advertencia que les dieron, se miraron entre ellos y gruñeron.

**…**

* * *

**…**

–Esto no pude ser posible, es el peor castigo que pudieron darme –se quejó Cece, revisando el refrigerador de su casa en busca de algo que comer.

–¿Tú piensas que te dieron un castigo? –Rocky gritó histérica– ¡Me pusieron de pareja con Franckie! No sabes lo complicado que será, él ni siquiera se dignó a fijar una fecha para que hagamos la parte teórica.

Cece hizo un puchero con los labios, señalándola con una salchicha mordida que tenía en su mano derecha. –Nadie dijo nada sobre una parte teórica.

–Amiga, no escuchaste la mitad de la clase.

Estaba a punto de reclamar cuando el timbre sonó.

–¡Yo abro mamá! –gritó Flynn apareciendo justo detrás de Cece quién sintió que le daría un infarto.

Cece tembló de miedo. –Supongo que es

–¡Hola be-bee!

–Oh, si es él –concordó Rocky divertida mientras iba camino a la ventana ya que debería obligar a ¨La Complicación¨ a hacer su propio proyecto.

Sería una muy larga primera semana.

**…**

**…**

* * *

**A/N: HI! Esta es una nueva idea que me salió, va a tener tres partes nada más. Por cierto, no me acuerdo si Frackie está en la misma clase que ellos pero pongamos como que sí. xD**

**Sé que no se entendió muucho ahora pero son cosas que voy a resolver en el próximo capítulo. ¡Gracias por leerme! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Shake It Up! o A todo Ritmo no es mío.**

**A.N: Me sorprende mucha la cantidad de lecturas del primer capítulo, de verdad estoy feliz que hay tanta gente que le gusta esta pareja y también lee mi historia. Y muchas gracias a los que comentan.**

**Respecto a la trama: ¿Gunther no está en el mismo año que Cece, verdad? Es que… como es un año mayor, además me perdí unos cuantos capítulos en la tele pero igual sigamos como está.**

* * *

**…**

**…**

**Chapter 2. Aceptando responsabilidades**

–¡Oh! ¿Vienes a cuidarme de nuevo? –Flynn se frotó las manos, con una sonrisa macabra cuando vio a Gunther entrar por la puerta con su mochila colgada de su hombro.

–No –Cece le contestó haciendo que su hermanito desechara los planes que tenía para su antiguo niñero.

–¿Entonces qué haces aquí? –cruzó los brazos haciendo un puchero infantil con los labios, giró su vista a Gunther–. No me malentiendas, es que a Cece no le agradas que digamos pero a mí me gusta tu comida.

Gunther puso los ojos en blanco, no sabiendo si sentirse ofendido por no agradarle a alguien o alagado por el hecho de que le gustara lo que cocinaba. –Es bueno saberlo.

Cece colocó la bolsa que les habían dado, en la clase de biología, sobre la mesa de la cocina. –Tenemos un proyecto que hacer, así que puedes irte Flynn y tú Gunther apúrate que no tenemos todo el día.

Finalmente el niño tuvo que irse aunque no se marchó a su habitación sino que salió por la puerta, diciendo que iría a molestar a Deuce a su trabajo.

–¿Está bien dejar que la Pequeña Naranja vaya sola? –preguntó mientras corría la silla libre frente a Cece para sentarse.

–Pff, puede cuidarse sólo –dijo ella–. Además estoy segura que primero pasará por Ty, digo, lleva dos días sin molestarlo así que… –se encogió de hombros.

Los minutos siguientes se la pasaron revisando la información dada por el maestro. Cece debía admitir que pese a que Gunther parecía muy torpe (lo era en algunas cosas) tenía más facilidad de lectura, al menos más que ella. Cuando terminaron de anotar los detalles importantes en sus informes, decidió sacar lo oculto en la bolsa de papel que traía junto una nota larga. Gunther se acercó a ella, curioso.

–¿Positivo? –leyó finalmente y la miró alzando una ceja.

–Así que de eso se trataba –ella se levantó impulsivamente–. ¡La primera etapa consiste en que estoy embarazada!

Tres minutos luego del habla para reaccionar. –¿Espera, qué acabo de decir?

**…**

* * *

**…**

–¡No, no, no y no! –Ty giró sobre sí mismo, aferrándose a las mesas, esquivando a Tinka que lo seguía como si fuera un león y él la presa.

–¡Hubieras pensado en eso antes de reprobar biología! –Flynn rió fuertemente desde la silla donde se hallaba.

Ty lo fulminó con la mirada. Ese día por la tarde tuvo la fortuna de ser informado que le faltaba calificación para aprobar el semestre, por lo tanto como créditos extra el profesor le había exigido realizar un proyecto con otra estudiante. No se sintió mal al saber quién era, pero cuando supo de qué trataba la tarea quiso salir corriendo.

–¡Vamos pequeño cobarde! –se mofó ella, sin importarle que los clientes del lugar le miraran– ¡Acepta tu responsabilidad!

–¡Deuce amigo, ayúdame! –gritó esperando ser socorrido, o que por lo menos su amigo creara una distracción para poder escaparse.

–Ay, Deucy –Dina frente al mostrador, sonrió tiernamente al ver cómo su novio cortaba su pizza con cubiertos– eres tan tierno.

–¿Algo más que quieras cariño? –preguntó nervioso.

–Un jugo estaría bien.

Inmediatamente Deuce salió corriendo, gritando por un jugo orgánico.

Flynn contempló la escena, asustado. –Ustedes toman esto demasiado en serio, chicos.

**…**

* * *

**…**

Georgia abrió la puerta de su departamento totalmente agotada, pues había sido un duro día en el trabajo. –¿Quién intenta robar carritos de algodón de azúcar? –se preguntó, había tenido que perseguir al sujeto por más de treinta minutos seguidos.

Se quitó su gorra y la arrojó al sofá, pasando sin interés entre la mesa de la cocina hacia el refrigerador.

–Buenas tardes señora Jones –Gunther revisaba las alacenas, con su voz llamó la atención de Cece que estaba junto a él y se volteó a saludar a su madre.

–Hola mamá –dijo Cece, luciendo un poquito fastidiada.

La mujer se volteó y sonrió. –Oh, hola Gunther y hola Cece con la barriga grande –bebió un sorbo de leche antes de reaccionar, escupiendo lo bebido a un lado–. ¿¡Cece con barriga grande!? –se acercó rápidamente a su hija, picándole con el dedo.

–Ey qué haces –se quejó automáticamente.

–Es una barriga…muy grande.

Gunther dejó lo que hacía, ver a una madre con esa expresión lo ameritaba. –Señora Jones le aconsejaría que-

Georgia dejó caer el cartón de leche, apuntándole rápidamente. –¡Las manos donde pueda verlas!

Gunther obedeció aterrado, haciendo que Cece rodara los ojos. –¿Sabes que no tiene nada, verdad?

Él asintió sin embargo la ira de una mujer molesta, más si era madre, desataría el mismo fuego infernal. Georgia siguió apuntándole, con los dedos en forma de pistola. –Sabía que eras muy joven para enamorarte Cece, pequeña

–¿Enamorarme? –ella giró, poniéndose entre Gunther y su enloquecida madre se levantó la camiseta mostrándole una correa que sostenía lo que era un vientre plástico. –Mamá esto es un proyecto escolar, mira –desabrochó el objeto, quitándoselo.

Su madre miró sin creerlo, primero a su hija, luego a lo que simulaba el embarazo. Se llevó una mano al pecho y se rió exageradamente mientras se iba a su habitación propia.

–Es una persona extraña –susurró Gunther, bajando de a poco las manos.

Cece asintió, aunque era su madre sí era demasiado rara. ¿Cómo podía pensar que una barriga le crecía a alguien de la noche a la mañana?

–Al menos ella no debería fingir nauseas, calambres y vómito durante los próximos tres- –se interrumpió a sí misma, llevándose las palmas a la boca–. Debí revisar la fecha de caducidad en aquella salchicha –se lamentó antes de apoyar su barbilla en el lavamanos.

Gunther sonrió enternecido. –No te preocupes mi Galletita –contestó apoyándole su mano en el hombro–, haré lo mejor por ti y el futuro Hessenheffer que está dentro tuyo.

Cece levantó la cabeza, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. –Por última vez, es un proyecto. ¡No voy a tener un hijo con…! –y volvió a colocar su cabeza en el lavamanos.

**…**

**…**

* * *

**A.N: Como había dicho, tres partes. Sólo una parte para terminar esta historia, nuevamente gracias por leer y voy a tratar de traerles el próximo capítulo en unos días.**

**Chao! :)**


End file.
